


Sensitivity Training

by MaxWrite



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, RPF, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's such a control freak! But one night, James begins pushing the right buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity Training

Oliver poked his head into James’s bedroom, frowned at what he saw. “Are you joking?”

James looked up from the magazine he was browsing. “What?” he asked with a mouthful of banana.

“What? Your clothes are everywhere! You’re not packed yet!”

“Oh, that.” James waved his banana peel dismissively at his brother. “It’s taken care of, don’t worry.”

“Oh, it is, is it?” Oliver stepped into the room. “We have to be at the airport at seven in the morning, you know.”

“I know that. I’ve got a system going here, I know where everything is, it’ll be fine, trust me.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched as he looked around at the piles of clothes, the open and empty suitcase, the toiletries scattered across the top of James’s dresser. “D’you even know where your ticket is?”

“Course. It’s in my bag.”

“Oh, really?”

“That’s right – no, wait … it’s in my coat pocket.” Oliver arched an eyebrow. “I think.”

“It’s in my room, sitting on my desk with my ticket. I saw it sitting amidst all this chaos, thought you might lose it, and came to rescue it earlier today.”

James sat up angrily. “You sneak!”

“You’re welcome.”

“You treat me like a child, you know!”

“James, you didn’t even notice it was gone.”

“That’s not the point – you know what? I don’t even want to talk about it. I’m busy reading, if you’ll excuse me, please.” He leaned back against his headboard, and buried his face in his magazine.

“James? James!”

“What?”

“It’s nearly nine o’clock at night, aren’t you going to start packing?”

“Yes, O perfect one, straight away.” James lowered the magazine to glare at Oliver. “You know what your problem is? You’re a bloody control freak, that’s what. There isn’t enough to nitpick in your own life, so you have to go pestering other peop …” He trailed off there, his eyes landing on Oliver’s chest. “Is that a new shirt?”

“What? No. Why?”

“It looks different.”

“No, it doesn’t. What’re you on about?”

James frowned at him for a few moments more, then, hearing someone else coming down the hall, went back to his magazine. “Forget it. Just go bother someone else, all right? I know what I’m doing here.”

“Fine,” huffed Oliver, spinning on his heal and marching from the room.

“And bring back my plane ticket!”

 

Oliver glanced sidelong at James, who’d bounded into his room and onto his bed, and was now regarding him much like an expectant, playful puppy.

“What?”

“Mum and dad are gone,” replied James simply.

“So?”

“So, we’re alone.” James scooted a bit closer, reached out and began fingering Oliver’s fringe. Oliver put his book aside and held still as James petted him.

“I thought you were mad at me,” he said.

“I am a bit still. But, well …”

Oliver grinned. “Horny bugger.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a brat.”

“It’s all right. I’m sorry I’m so uptight.” Oliver’s gaze softened as James’s hand began to stroke his cheek, then he asked in a low voice, “D’you know when they’re coming back? Mum and dad.”

“They’re just next door, but they won’t be back for at least an hour, they said so.” James sat on his hip, leaned against his brother, put his head on Oliver’s shoulder, nuzzled his neck. Oliver slid his arm around James’s shoulders and drew him closer as James slid his leg overtop of Oliver’s. James mouth and nose tickled lightly at Oliver’s collarbone, then up to his ear, and down again. He let out a little moan as he pressed his hardness into Oliver’s thigh.

“Ever wonder if there’s something wrong with us?” asked Oliver.

“All the time.”

“Does the thought bother you?”

“Not really.” James let his hand wander down to Oliver’s crotch and cup it. He looked up at Oliver then, smiled and said, “You look pretty today.”

Oliver snorted. “Excuse me?”

“You do. The way your hair falls into your eyes like that.” James twirled the hair in his fingers, just at the ends where it flicked outward a bit just at the nape of Oliver’s neck. Oliver gave James a cute little smile, and James gazed back, admiring the softness in his brother’s eyes. Eventually Oliver had to look away, feeling suddenly shy. James shifted, pushed upward, leaned forth and planted the gentlest little kisses on each of Oliver’s eyelids.

Oliver looked at him then. “What was that for?”

“I just love you, is all.” James leaned in again, brushed Oliver’s lips with his own, and pressed in for a tender kiss that slowly built, becoming something hot and deep and wet. His hand continued to wander around Oliver’s torso, making its way up, until the fingers grazed a little protrusion. James pulled back and grinned. It was more than nipple he was feeling. “What’s this?” His fingers kept brushing back and forth over the small peak of Oliver’s right breast causing Oliver to squirm.

“James, don’t,” Oliver protested half-heartedly. He pushed James’s hand away, but it came right back. “James.”

“Ohhhh, so that’s why your shirt looked different earlier.”

“I beg your pardon? – James, don’t!” Oliver quickly crossed his arms over his chest, blocking James’s view and access to his nipples.

“Where'd those come from? They stick out a bit more than mine do, don’t they?”

“No, they don’t, shut up!”

“What? Why can’t I touch them?”

“Because I’m a bit self-conscious and, and they’re … sensitive, okay?”

James’s grin broadened. “Ooh, they’re sensitive, are they? Fuck, that’s sexy.”

“Shut up, will you?” Oliver was unable to keep from giggling at this point.

“All the more reason to play with them, I think.”

“James!”

“Sorry, bro. This must be done.” And James went to work trying to get Oliver’s shirt off, rolling around on the bed with him, poking and tickling at his ribs and belly, finally wrestling the shirt off him and throwing it away. He pinned Oliver down on his back and drank in the smooth, flat expanse of chest, with its slight, crimson-nippled peaks. James couldn’t stop himself giggling a bit as he carefully cupped each tiny breast.

“Are they sore?” James asked.

“What? No, of course not.”

“Well, I’ve heard little girls get sore there when they start to develop.”

“God, you’re a wanker.” Oliver pushed him away playfully and sat up. James kept on staring.

“Your tits are really amazing, you know that? Tiny and perky. Look at that, they sit right up.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “They’re not tits, James. Jesus.”

“Well, what would you call them, then?”

“They’re just … they’re nothing, it’s just chest.”

“They’re sweet -” James leaned forward and kissed the left one, “- precious -” then leaned to the other side and kissed the right, “- little -” then he lightly pinched each nipple between his thumbs and forefingers, “- boy-boobs.”

Oliver reacted; he sucked in a breath and lay back down, began to squirm again. Exhilarated at discovering these wonderful little pleasure spots on his brother’s body, James continued to tweak and rub each nipple with his fingertips, using a feather-light touch that seemed to drive Oliver even more crazy than rough pinching did. And Oliver gave in, gripping James’s wrists as though afraid James’s hands were going somewhere, and puffing out his chest a bit, pushing up against James’s touch.

The little nubs stared up at James, rock hard and wrinkled, deepest brownish-red, swimming in a sea of creamy white skin. It was too much to resist. James lowered his face to Oliver’s chest, took a swipe at a dark red circle with his tongue. Oliver inhaled sharply again, his chest swelling with the breath.

“You like that?” asked James with a sexy smirk. Oliver nodded. James shifted, settling down against Oliver, took the nipple in his mouth and began to suck. He felt Oliver’s hand come up, cup the back of his head, and begin to stroke his hair. James could hear him breathing now, with the occasional little whimper thrown in. James looked up; Oliver was watching him. James gazed back, eyes wide and watching intently for reactions to what his mouth and tongue were doing. He ran his teeth gently back and forth across the nipple, and Oliver rewarded him with arching and gasping. His noises and wriggling spurred James on; he began to suck more vigorously.

Oliver was petting James with both hands now, watching as James’s soft, pink mouth worked the sensitive little peak. He felt James begin to push and rub against his thigh, and he pushed back, raising his thigh just a bit to provide more pressure, and before long, James was moaning around his nipple. He’d calmed down some, wasn’t sucking quite so enthusiastically anymore. He’d fallen into a steady gentleness, his eyes now closed, as though the act of suckling had lulled him.

Oliver was rocking his hips now, trying to create friction against the inside of his jeans. The wonderful sensation James’s mouth was causing in that one tiny area of his body was almost overwhelming, and seemed to spread out, sending pleasure straight to his groin. It made it nearly impossible to remain still or silent. He braced his arms round James and shifted a little, rolled just a bit to the right to position James a little further up on top of him, to place James’s leg more squarely between his own, and he began to rub against James’s thigh. James was suckling like a hungry baby now, making contented noises of arousal, calm and eager, both at once. Oliver, on the other hand, was rapidly nearing the edge. He threw his head back on the pillow, and when James’s fingers made contact with his other nipple, the one he’d been ignoring, Oliver began to lose all control.

James registered the increase in Oliver’s squirming, in the forcefulness of his rubbing, in the volume of his groans, and he opened his eyes to see Oliver’s long, exposed throat, that milky column undulating with every increasingly strangled sound.

James took his mouth off the nipple and flicked at it with the tip of his extended tongue, panting, expelling hot breath onto his brother’s moist skin, while his fingers tended to the other nipple, tweaking and rubbing.

“Jamie,” Oliver groaned. “I’m gonna come, Jamie.” He’d barely gotten that sentence out before his body began to shudder stiffly and he came in his jeans. And James moved so quickly, that Oliver was still coming when James slid up his body and covered his mouth, sliding his hands under to cradle Oliver’s head and arched neck. Oliver kissed back as he came, licking hungrily and clawing at James’s back.

The tension seeped slowly from Oliver’s body, and he sank into the mattress, with James on top of him. He opened his eyes when James stopped kissing him, gave him a dopey smile, tried to speak, but failed, sighing happily instead.

James smiled back. “Good?” he asked, as if he couldn’t tell.

Oliver nodded. “Very. Extremely good, yes.”

James began kissing his neck and his ear, once again grinding his hardness against Oliver’s body. He reached down, hooked an arm under one of Oliver’s knees, and pulled the leg up. He pushed himself up on his free hand at the same time, and pressed his crotch into his brother’s with such force, Oliver grunted and tensed up at the pressure.

“Careful,” he whispered. “I’m a bit sensitive down there at the moment.”

“Sorry.” James lowered his face back down to Oliver’s neck and commenced nuzzling. “I just want you so bad right now.” He nestled his slender body between Oliver’s legs and continued to nudge against Oliver’s crotch as though requesting entry. His pressing and rubbing only fanned the fire that was raging in his midsection, the scent of his twin only increasing his need. Finally, James whispered, “Can I?”

“Huh?”

“Can I …?” And he pressed in and wriggled against Oliver, causing Oliver to gasp and squirm beneath him.

“Oh,” Oliver smiled. “Well … we’ve never …”

“I know.” James pushed up again and looked into his eyes. “D’you think about it?”

“Course.”

“D’you want to?”

They’d been touching and kissing and making each other come for years, and always in the backs of their minds was the possibility of something more. Having James inside him that way, or being inside James, had crossed Oliver’s mind many times. But he’d never mustered the courage to bring it up. Well, here it was now, they were discussing it. He wondered if he was ready, if he could handle it.

He pictured it, what they might look like doing that together. His breathing sped up a bit. “I think so, yeah,” he answered. “But what do we use as … I mean, we don’t have any …”

James perked up suddenly, rolled off him, stood, and sprinted from the room. Oliver sat up and frowned at his open door. James returned seconds later with something clutched in his fist. “We’ve got loads of these in the bathroom,” he said, holding up a tiny tube of hand cream.

Oliver sat up on his elbows and frowned at him. “… Why?”

“I steal them from the hotels. What, you don’t?”

Oliver threw his head back and had a good laugh. His eyes were twinkling with love as his giggles subsided and he looked back at James. “Come here, you.”

James crawled back onto the bed, left the tiny tube next to the pillow, and descended upon his brother, kissing his mouth again, probing it. Oliver’s body responded, his arousal spiking.

“Let’s get these off you,” said James. He helped Oliver out of his jeans and underwear and gazed at Oliver’s body. His own breaths began coming faster as he reached out to touch, first with tentative fingertips, then laying his entire palm down against his twin’s smooth, taut skin. “You’re so thin.”

“So’re you,” said Oliver. He was lying flat again and watching James admiring his body, trying not to squirm too much at the sensation of James’s exploring hand.

“You’re skinnier than me. I like it.” James’s hands went up across the dip of the concave belly, up and over the ribs, and straight toward the nipples, which were still rock hard, even after Oliver’s orgasm. He treated the right nipple to a light grazing with the undersides of his fingers, and Oliver gasped at the tingling pleasure-shock that seemed to travel from that point, all through his body. James couldn’t help but notice how Oliver’s lower back left the mattress, how his entire body seemed to respond to that lightest of touches. Even his cock was already beginning to stiffen again.

Oliver kept his eyes on James’s hand as it hovered almost threateningly above the sensitive little nub, taking quick little breaths and licking and biting his lips in anticipation. “You’re teasing me,” he groaned plaintively.

“I’m not even touching you,” said James, amused. “And look at you. You can’t keep still.”

“It’s just the idea of it. Your fingers are so close, I can almost feel them.”

As though trying to get up to James’s hand, Oliver’s right nipple hardened even more, rising just that extra little bit. And James finally lowered his hand to touch his brother again. Oliver groaned and tossed his head to the side.

Seeing Oliver that way, so utterly helpless and horny, made James throb against his jeans. He quickly got rid of them and the rest of his clothing. Now it was Oliver’s turn to stare and reach out to touch; up James’s firm thigh to grip the sexy point where hip curved up into flat lower abdomen. He ran his fingers up and down James’s belly, then up higher to James’s chest.

“Yours are flatter than mine,” he mumbled.

“S’why I like yours, Ol. And mine aren’t nearly as sensitive, either.”

“Well, how come mine are so pointy?”

“Gives me something nice to play with,” James grinned, slathering his fingers with hand cream. He wiped his right hand clean and used it to tweak Oliver’s nipple, making Oliver groan. “Raise your legs,” whispered James. Oliver obeyed, and James went probing with his slippery fingers, found Oliver’s hole, and began caressing it with fingertips.

Oliver’s hand fell from James’s chest, and he used both his hands to grip his own legs behind the knees and pull them back toward his face, lifting his bottom even more for James.

“Mmm, inside,” he begged. James obliged, slowly sliding his index finger into his brother's warmth. Oliver sighed and squirmed with pleasure.

And as James inserted another finger, he pushed Oliver’s left leg down out of his way, leaned over and across Oliver’s body, and took the right nipple into his mouth. Oliver’s noises increased quite a bit in volume, and his hands flew up to grip and stroke James’s hair. James watched him, watched how he tossed his head, felt how his body bucked beneath him. And yes, he could feel his twin’s hole gripping and loosening around his fingers, could feel it becoming more pliable for him. Oliver’s body was preparing itself just for him. The mere thought almost had him spurting right then and there.

James’s licking and sucking took Oliver just about to the edge of his self-control. He was ready. James sat up and removed his fingers, and Oliver finally looked around at him, eyes glazed with lust. “What are you waiting for?” he asked, his voice low and sultry, and James was unable to come up with a single good answer to that. He grabbed a pillow and slid it beneath Oliver’s hips, raising his arse to a convenient height. Then he positioned himself, pressed gently against his brother’s entrance, looked into his brother’s eyes, checking for signs of doubt, any little indication that Oliver might want to back out. He found none. All he saw there was desire. He began to push inside.

Oliver shut his eyes tight, panting harder, squeezing his muscles and pushing down around James’s dick.

“You okay?” asked James concernedly.

Oliver nodded. “Keep going,” he groaned. He curled his toes up tight and clenched his jaw as he was breeched.

A hard grunt from him frightened James a bit, but Oliver was clawing at his lower back, and didn’t seem to want him to stop, so he continued until he was fully sheathed, inside his twin in a way he’d never been before. Oliver’s body gripped him, seemed to accept him just fine, and Oliver was relaxing again, his eyes not screwed shut quite so hard anymore.

And James began to move, pulling back slowly, pushing in smoothly, determined not to hurt his twin any more than he feared he might already have.

Oliver finally opened his eyes, saw James towering over him, staring down at him, pumping in and out of him, face growing flushed and moist with arousal, breaths growing ragged. Oliver was getting fucked for the very first time in his life, and it was his twin who was doing it. He was having some difficulty wrapping his head around that, but he could feel that this was real. He could feel his twin inside him, pistoning within his deepest, tightest place, could feel James’s hands gripping the undersides of his knees, holding his legs open wide. His arse was in the air, and his twin was claiming it. “Jamie,” he whispered, as James began to pump faster.

James could hardly believe it either, could hardly believe his usually tense, controlled older brother was lying before him, naked, spread open, allowing James to hold his legs apart and fuck him, making the kinds of noises James had thought only porn stars made. Oliver was in a type of ecstasy neither twin had ever experienced before, and it was overtaking him. Oliver was letting go.

“Wider,” Oliver groaned. “Spread me wider, Jamie.” James obeyed, pushing Oliver’s legs up further, enjoying the view this position afforded him. Even more then watching his own cock pumping away, he enjoyed the sight of his twin’s most private parts laid out before him, his perfect balls nestled between his legs, bouncing rhythmically. James let one leg go so he could cup Oliver’s balls, give them a little squeeze and loving caresses, stroke Oliver’s perineum with his thumb.

This apparently was the right thing to do, for Oliver let out a sequence of particularly loud grunts and began rocking in time to James’s thrusting, meeting James’s crotch with his bottom on every inward stroke, seeming to want to help James drive further into him. His own hands came up to find his little breasts, and began to play. He was stimulating his nipples until he noticed how James seemed to be enjoying the show. Watching James’s face, he cupped his soft little mounds, pushing them together a bit.

“You like these a lot, don’t you?” he asked. James nodded, slowing the speed of his thrusting as his attention was drawn entirely to Oliver’s chest. “I know why I’ve got these now. I think you’re right, James, I think I did develop these for you to play with.” He gave them one last squeeze, then removed his hands, moving them up by his shoulders, leaving his chest completely exposed. A sense of power surged through him; he loved how James couldn’t stop staring at his nipples. And all the extra attention seemed to keep them hard and pert. “They’re just for you, Jamie.”

James seemed to like this idea. “Oh, yeah? Your body developed them specially for me?”

“Mm-hm. And my nipples are staying nice and hard for you, too.” James gave him a good, hard thrust then, causing him to cry out. “Oh, yes,” he breathed. “Fuck me, James, fuck me, please …”

James began to pump fast and hard again. He leaned over his twin, onto his elbows, so that they were face-to-face. He panted into Oliver’s mouth and pumped even harder, spreading his own legs as wide as he comfortably could, loving the way his balls bounced and slapped against his brother’s backside, an impossibly intense well of pleasure steadily building behind his groin, threatening to erupt at any second.

“Tell me what they are,” he panted. “Say the word.”

Oliver called up his deepest, most lusty voice, and replied, “They _are_ tits, James. You were right to call them that.”

“Say it again,” James begged.

“I – _ungh!”_ James’s hips were beating Oliver into the mattress now. “I’ve got sweet, precious little boy-tits.”

Recognising his own words from earlier, James grinned at his brother. “And who are your precious little titties for, hm?”

“For you. Only you.” Oliver’s voice had dissolved into raspy, raggedness. “Oh, you’re so good. You should’ve had me this way years ago.”

“Yeah? When? When should I have taken you? When we were sixteen? Fourteen?”

“Eleven. I was ready for you when we were eleven.”

James grinned at how utterly forbidden that thought was, shocked that it had come from his normally uptight twin. “Yeah? You would’ve opened up for me then?”

“Oh, fuck, I’ve wanted you to spread me open forever.”

Those words pushed James that much closer to the edge. “God, I’m gonna come so hard for you!”

“Come inside me, Jamie. Come deep inside me now!”

And just as James was about to explode, he reached for both of Oliver’s nipples, opting to tickle them gently with his fingertips rather than squeeze or pinch. And it was the correct choice; Oliver’s body jerked, he threw his head back, and he cried out, and James felt the wetness of Oliver’s second load oozing between their bellies as he, face buried in Oliver’s neck, deposited his own little present deep inside his brother.

 

“Did you mean that? What you said?”

“What about?”

“About having wanted to do this with me for years.”

Oliver grinned against James’s chest. “Yes.”

“Since we were eleven? Really?”

“Since I found out what sex basically was, which would’ve been when we were about eleven, yes.”

James raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know that.”

“I couldn’t tell you. Didn’t know how.”

James smiled then. “You have such sensitive nipples.” Oliver’s grin broadened. “And your, erm …”

“You can call them tits if you want. I don’t mind anymore, I kinda like it.”

“They must've sprouted overnight. I’m going to have to play with those more often.”

“I’d like that.”

James held him tighter, nuzzled his forehead. “I like you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Relaxed. Willing to lose control. I didn't know you could be like this. I didn’t know you could be so … soft.”

“Me, either, actually.” Oliver paused, and then, “I’m sorry I’m so hard on you sometimes.”

“It’s okay. You do it ‘cause you care.”

“Sometimes. Other times, I’m just being a bitch.” James chuckled. “It’s like I can’t help it.”

“Maybe you can’t.”

“Maybe … You can have me like this more often, you know. It felt nice. To let go like that.”

James smiled against Oliver’s hair, gave him a squeeze. “Love you, Ollie.”

“I love you, Jamie.” Oliver gave a happy little sigh, and snuggled closer to his twin. “So.”

“So.”

“… Have you packed yet?”

Oliver rolled away quickly, but the pillow hit him squarely in the head, anyway.

END


End file.
